maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus/Monster
Battle Overview Magnus is the final boss of Heliseum's Tyrant's Castle area. He can be fought on Easy, Normal, and Hard mode. You must be in a party of 1-6 players in order to fight him, and each player will have a Death Count of 15; if all players reach 0, then the battle will end and everyone will be kicked out. The battle has a time limit of 30 minutes. The battle against Magnus is difficult due to his gimmicks, most notably his wide variety of attacks that either deal half of a player's maximum HP or kill them instantly. All his attacks will also ignore any form of invulnerability, such as Shadow Shifter or Dual Blade's Dodge Rate. He can also inflict Zombify and Slow and release poisonous gases (indicated on small markings on the floor of the battlefield) which stuns players for 5 seconds, making it much more difficult to avoid his attacks. Three different-colored meteors rain over the battlefield throughout the fight. The green ones are the smallest, and deal damage equal to 50% of a player's HP. The larger blue and purple ones will kill players in one hit. The meteors can be dodged with Dark Sight. His standard attacks include a spin and a rush, though he does not have touch damage. He can also leap into the air and do one of two things: charge his sword with flame and crash directly downward or envelop himself with his wings and prepares a blast that fires diagonally downwards on both of his sides; both of which will cause an instant death. His last attack is summoning a green spike that rains down on various parts of the battlefield, which is also an instant death. Magnus is accompanied by a surrounding blue aura that shrinks as the battle goes on. If a player is outside of the blue aura, their damage and potion efficiency are reduced by 90%, and they take around 10% of their max HP as damage every few seconds (every second in hard mode). The fight is separated into 4 stages, each one lasts for 25% of his health. Every time players move into a new stage of the fight, the message "Magnus can no longer suppress Guwaru. Guwaru's power grows..." appears, and the number of meteors that fall increases as well as his blue aura shrinks a little bit more. As players progress through the fight, the frequency with which the stun gas appears increases, but it always spawns in the same three spots. On Easy difficulty, Magnus's attacks are significantly weaker. His sword rush does not deal fixed damage. The meteors drop less frequently, only starting with green while blue and purple will eventually appear later in the battle. The green meteors only deal 10% damage, while the blue and purple meteors do 50% each. The aura also does not shrink to its 25% stage. Monster Tyrant's Castle Easy *Elite Heliseum Warrior Belt *Elite Heliseum Magician Belt *Elite Heliseum Bowman Belt *Elite Heliseum Thief Belt *Elite Heliseum Pirate Belt * * *Nova Hyades Cloak *Nova Hermes Cloak *Nova Charon Cloak *Nova Lycaon Cloak *Nova Altair Cloak *Kaiserion *Royal Black Metal Shoulder *Crystal Ventus Badge }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Shadow Merchant Coin |quest= |location=Tyrant's Throne }} Normal *Elite Heliseum Warrior Belt *Elite Heliseum Magician Belt *Elite Heliseum Bowman Belt *Elite Heliseum Thief Belt *Elite Heliseum Pirate Belt *Nova Hyades Cloak *Nova Hermes Cloak *Nova Charon Cloak *Nova Lycaon Cloak *Nova Altair Cloak *Kaiserion * *Royal Black Metal Shoulder * *Crystal Ventus Badge }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Shadow Merchant Coin |quest= |location=Tyrant's Throne }} Hard *Elite Heliseum Warrior Belt *Elite Heliseum Magician Belt *Elite Heliseum Bowman Belt *Elite Heliseum Thief Belt *Elite Heliseum Pirate Belt *Nova Hyades Cloak *Nova Hermes Cloak *Nova Charon Cloak *Nova Lycaon Cloak *Nova Altair Cloak * *Royal Black Metal Shoulder *Crystal Ventus Badge * *Tyrant Hyades Cloak *Tyrant Hermes Cloak *Tyrant Charon Cloak *Tyrant Lycaon Cloak *Tyrant Altair Cloak *Cursed Kaiserium }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Shadow Merchant Coin *Magnus Coin |quest=Cursed Horn Energy |location=Tyrant's Throne }} Kritias Invasion }} |quest= |location= }} Mu Lung Dojo Category:Major Bosses Category:Mu Lung Dojo Monsters